


The Birds, the Bees, and the Bats

by AeroX, Not_You



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel has a dirty mind, Audience Participation, Charles you will lecture, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sean will ask stupid questions, Worldbuilding, male lactation mentioned, sex ed class, this is a biology lecture seriously
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: This is a translation version of Not_You's fantastic work.Read it at→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/561948Some ABCs about the ABO dynanicsMillions of thanks again!授权翻译原作：Not_You原作地址→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/561948一些有关ABO世界观的伪科普再次感谢作者授权！





	The Birds, the Bees, and the Bats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Birds, the Bees, and the Bats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561948) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



鸟，蜜蜂和蝙蝠

查尔斯笑着看向他的学生们，这没什么好尴尬的。不过学生们可不这么想，艾利克斯没精打采地缩在铠甲一样的夹克里，汉克躲在他的书堆后面。肖恩扭来扭去，相比之下安琪淡定得多，锉着指甲等他开始讲课。达尔文一如既往的随和，本子翻开新的一页随时准备记录。

“好了，我们都知道，今天是什么日子。”这是第二堂性教育课，内容更加深入，好让他们为即将到来的易感期狂潮做好准备，毕竟这是每个人都有可能面对的。查尔斯展开第一张挂画。“我们先从Beta的生理结构讲起，一方面因为ta们是现有的A/O构成的基础，另一方面因为ta们在主流文化中被过分忽略。”所有人都看向安琪。她是教室里唯一的Beta，而她依然是一脸淡定的专注。“看这张图”，查尔斯说着指向挂画，“女性Beta的器官和女性Omega非常相似。前阴的形状相同，阴道、宫颈和输卵管也完全一致。主要的差别在于缺少了哈灵顿腺体、低张型成结肌肉组织、卵巢功能弱化和不完全发育的子宫。”

“教授，低张是什么意思？”达尔文一边提问一边做着笔记。

“就是缺乏力量。肌肉组织还在，但是并没有那么强壮，因为Beta男性并不成结因此不需要对此作出支撑。”

“所以说，Beta妹子们也是有卵巢的？”肖恩总是会问蠢问题，可怜的傻孩子。

“我们当然有！”安琪翻了个白眼，“我们也有卵子，只是不排卵。”

“虽然回答的不够标准，但是完全正确。”

“好吧，但是为什么？”这次换艾利克斯提问，“我是说，她们不是没有那什么……”

“激素平衡。”汉克小声嘟囔。

“完全正确。激素能够维持Beta女性的外部性征，同时帮助她们平衡情绪和身体健康。”他走向展示男性结构的挂画，“和Beta女性一样，Beta男性的外部性征几乎和Omega男性一致。但是，内部性征，和Alpha更相近，拥有肛门而不是泄殖腔，并且没有子宫。”

“好奇怪啊。”艾利克斯嘀咕道，安琪瞪了他一眼。

“艾利克斯，这没什么奇怪的。像女性的卵巢一样，Beta男性的睾丸主要用来调解内分泌而不是完成生殖功能。”他用教鞭指点着挂画上的对应图案，无视了肖恩的怪笑，“在很久很久以前，按照今天的说法，人类都是Beta.人类性状分化的原因至今没有定论，但是现在的状况是，Beta不能生育。”安琪笑了一下，查尔斯继续讲解，“的确，这意味着他们可以随意乱来而不用担心怀孕的问题。”他警告性地摇了摇手指，“但是他们仍然可能因此感染性病。”

艾利克斯笑出了声，查尔斯等他安静下来才继续讲课，“接着说不能生育的问题，当人口数量骤减时，Beta也会具有生育能力。对于想要孕育生理上后代的Beta夫妻，分离培养的成功率越来越高，这也推动着进化。（Beta女性）成为Omega，（Beta男性）成为Alpha.”  
汉克在笔记上不断涂改，非常认真。查尔斯又给他们讲了一些知识和历史，然后换上Omega结构的挂画。所有人都变得专注，因为众所周知查尔斯是个Omega，散发着甜美的香气和埃里克出双入对。“我刚刚讲过，Omega女性和Beta女性非常相似。在挂画中可以看到，哈灵顿腺体在易感期变得活跃。相比与男性的系统，女性因为不需要过多润滑所以体液分泌更少，但激素组合是一样的。子宫完全发育，卵巢功能完整。”

用教鞭指向男性的挂画，查尔斯板起脸开始讲述比较敏感的内容，“Omega男性的分化更为显著，看这里，”艾利克斯缩的更深，刚分化成Omega的男孩子还没有跟自己的大男子主义和解，对于即将到来的易感期不知所措，“正面看起来外表都是一样的，Omega男性和Beta男性的区别在于泄殖腔。”

艾利克斯一脸纠结，“这种是不是，超级不卫生？”

“泄殖腔听起来确实有‘排泄’的意思，但这是一种误解，”查尔斯指向大肠末端的一处结构，“这是霍利瓣膜，在易感期和分娩期间隔绝消化道和生殖系统。”

“那你……会不会想吐啊？”肖恩又问了傻问题，全班都被都笑了。

查尔斯猜测这种情况下最好还是实话实说。“有的时候会，但是易感期来临的主要表现之一就是食欲减弱。初临时的情况尤为明显。”他轻笑了一下，坐在讲桌上陷入回忆，“我那时16岁，（顺便一提，这是初临易感期的平均年龄）前一天还大吃特吃，第二天午餐就只吃了一片生菜。”

“还有什么表现吗？”艾利克斯提问，声音听起来有点儿担忧。

“表征因人而异，但是最常见的就是食欲降低并且持续低烧伴有身体乏力。同样常见的表征还有失眠、突发或频发春梦以及偏执症。”

“偏执症？”肖恩皱起眉头，“这听起来不合理啊。”

“这么说吧，从进化的角度来讲，这确保了Omega身边只有ta所信任的Alpha在场。”查尔斯站直身体，“当然，这些表征因人而异。有些人的成人期就非常平和。”

“那教授您呢？”汉克的视线越过面前的一摞书。

“有时候吧。唉，我最需要克服的就是偏执症。”

“所以前两周您才那么神经质？”肖恩抬起头，而查尔斯叹了口气。

“我还以为没有那么明显。”

“那么易感期之后呢，教授？”汉克再次提问，查尔斯对他眨了眨眼睛，“你想问什么？”

汉克的脸涨红了，“您每次请假回来之后看起来都有些背痛。”

查尔斯对天祈祷自己没有跟着一起脸红，“额，这种情况，我们学术上称为脊柱侧凸行为【译者注：按照描述应该是某种背后位的体位】。”

“那是啥？”艾利克斯瞪大了眼睛，连查尔斯也被逗笑了。

“这是一种因为对本能反应过分执着所产生的不可避免的后果，通常一两天之后就会自动消除。”

“我明白，但那个词是什么意思啊？”艾利克斯红着脸，对于问蠢问题不像肖恩那么驾轻就熟。

“好吧，如果你一定要知道的话，（下位方）弓背有助于更好的成结，但是长时间保持这个姿势会很累。不要担心。如果没有问题的话我们开始讲Alpha这张图了？”

“额……”还是艾利克斯，“会有多疼啊？”

“你是问第一次吗？通常会很疼。 不过之后你就可以使用抑制剂了。”

艾利克斯脸揪紧了，但是没有继续提问。汉克举起手，“教授？”

“怎么了，汉克？”

“Omega们在易感期通常情绪脆弱这种说法是真的吗？以后会有所缓解吗？”

“嗯，问得好，汉克。你要知道，每个Omega都是独立个体。”

“……那就您自身而言呢？”

意识到这个提问出于纯粹的对知识的好奇，查尔斯严肃起来，回答道，“这个……会有不同的表现形式。有的Omega会非常在意他们是否具有吸引力，有的会变得格外善妒。我会非常需要亲密感。我通常喜欢花时间独处，但是在易感期最主要的三天里，我完全无法忍受孤独，据统计有65%的Omega同样如此。考虑到易感期的Alpha们通常会萌生过度的保护欲望，我理解这是一种有助于减少武力冲突的进化。”

“那兰歇尔教授是怎么处理的呢？”艾利克斯继续提问，所有的学生对于脑补那位令人畏惧的历史老师变得温柔都觉得非常不可思议。

查尔斯笑着说，“整体而言，非常好。他会给我榨新鲜的果汁补充水分，还会帮我打跑邪恶的邮差。”

安琪被逗乐了，“真的吗？”

“那位邮差很好看，我不该立刻告诉他的，这事情已经过去一年了。你们看，这就是我所说的过度保护。”

查尔斯停顿了一会儿，然后放下最后一张挂画。“好了，现在我们来看Alpha的生理结构。我们可以清楚的看到，Alpha女性和基础范本的区别是最大的。”他指向挂画，“外观上，她和其他女性一样。性器官未勃起时，她们和其他女性的区别只有气味。然而，她们的阴道更短，因为没有子宫所以阴道的尽头也不是通向宫颈。取而代之，当她的阴茎尖端没有勃起时，就处在这个位置。整套器官都被收束在体内，Beta和Omega女性生长子宫的地方是她们的结，当她们勃起时，韧带收缩将器官整个推出体外。她们和Omega一样拥有可缩紧的肌群，用以在成结时保持她们的阴茎始终处于体外。而她们的输卵管则位于肌群的外围。”

“人们都说她们很幸运。”达尔文说着，迅速记下表格上的内容，确保自己把韧带的位置都画对了。

汉克眨眨眼睛，“幸运？”

达尔文耸耸肩，“她们有阴茎，还有阴蒂，我把这个叫做幸运。”

查尔斯笑得厉害，不得不再次坐到桌子上，“达尔文，你再一次证明了你既是位学者也是位绅士。是的，严格来讲，她们确实在六种性别中包含最多的性欲组织，但我希望你们都能记住，船不在大，有浪则行。”所有人都被他逗笑了，查尔斯继续讲解有关男性的挂画，“Alpha男性的内部构造和Beta男性近似，他们的睾丸发育更完全。从外表看差别在于结，通常松弛状态下是他们完全扩张后的四分之一大小。有些会收缩的更小，甚至可能看起来与Beta无异，但是尽管模糊，结的上下各有一条边线。此外，他们的包皮成锥形，不过Alpha之间也存在个体差异。”

“比如说兰歇尔教授，是不是？”

“是的，他是少数的天选之人，”查尔斯温和地回答，同时看了安琪一眼，“这样说吧，众所周知Omega会陷入易感期，但是人们通常都会忽略因为信息素散发而对Alpha生理上改变的程度。如果你们需要接受一些真正的，干巴巴的，枯燥的内容让你们冷静下来的话，我们之后会学习脑化学，但是现在，让我们先专注与这些变化所带来的影响。”

这没有想象中的复杂。查尔斯一本正经地讲解着腺体和组织的变化，在结合不同阶段Omega器官组织的弹性和Alpha结的大小变化。他总是希望这堂课的内容与自己的易感期不要发生太多关联。

“Omega陷入易感期，生理上和心理上都变得适宜结合，也就是说，变得充满欲望和欲求。Omega们通过特定部位的皮肤散发信息素来告昭自己进入这一状况。如果你是Omega或者你有关系亲近的Omega朋友，可以看一下这些部位的皮肤，它们和其他部位的完全不一样。双耳而后、大腿根部内侧还有阴道和泄殖腔开口周围都是光滑的皮肤——”

“老师，光滑是指什么？”

“没有体毛，艾利克斯。光滑是指这些部位的皮肤天生就没有体毛覆盖这一特征。”艾利克斯点点头，低头记笔记，“这些部位的皮肤摸起来非常平整，带有一点油脂感。这些（部位的）油脂在青春期会稍厚，有的孩子喜欢很使劲儿的搓去这些油脂。不要这样做。看这里，如果Omega分泌物【译者注：这里用的词是wax，类似于眼屎耳屎，说的是油脂结团成块】过多，作为最后选项，可以使用专门的对应产品。”

“那么这些分泌物是做什么用的呢？”达尔文提问。

“它们构成了基底，使信息素味道更为凸显且持久。因此，当Omega陷入易感期并开始散发特定的气味，附近相性合适的Alpha会受到影响。血亲之间闻到的气味通常非常糟糕，这显然是为了防止近亲繁衍。而相性合适的Alpha会闻到令人愉悦的味道，并对此作出反馈。气味是引发结合的重要部分，同样重要的还有犁鼻器，作用是分辨信息素。我们都长有犁鼻器，它可以对生活中很多信息给出反馈，但Alpha们（通过犁鼻器）获得的反馈最多。信息素刺激犁鼻器引起发情期。生理上来说，Alpha的性腺提高配子生产并勃起，Alpha女性的器官会从体内脱出，为性交结合做好准备。Alpha的信息素也会变浓，Omega可以循着气味进行结合。”

“易感期的Omega通常会比较欲求不满，ta们通常会选择相性合适或熟识的Alpha们。”查尔斯停顿了一下，让孩子们可以有时间完成笔记，“当然，这都是心理上改变。（易感期中）Omega们变得主动渴求，而Alpha们则变得充满占有欲。这大概是一种共识。事实上，A/O关系中的双方都在获得同种的体验（既渴求又充满占有欲），但是Alpha们确实会因此具有攻击性。有经验的Omega会很快选出心仪的Alpha或者采取措施避免（Alpha们）为获取结合权而战斗，但如果各方头脑都不清醒，状况就可能会失控。”他再次停顿，翻了一下笔记，然后看了看时钟，“还有问题吗？”

“有，”艾利克斯提问，“为什么初临易感期前不能使用抑制剂？”

“因为你需要选择适合自己的抑制剂，”查尔斯又一次坐到了桌子上，“虽然大部分人都在使用费洛非，但是有人对它过敏因此需要选择更为小众的抑制剂，使用的剂量和其他补充药剂都需要绝对配平。经历过一次真正的易感期之后，你所独有的Omega机能才会起效。在极端情况下，费洛非可以在初临易感期时使用，但是效果不显著且通常伴有较严重的不良反应。如果你真的非常不想体验初临易感期，镇静剂是更安全的选择。你的易感期仍然会到来，但是你会通过睡眠度过这段期间，不会因此过于疲劳。”

“教授？”接下来举手提问的是汉克。

“怎么了？”

“生病的Omega也会陷入易感期吗？”

“这因人而异，并且取决于ta们的身体状况。如果只是感冒或者类似情况，易感期会正常到来。更严重的疾病可能会推迟易感期的到来，但不会延迟太多。我曾经在流感痊愈的第二天陷入易感期。非常糟糕，幸好兰歇尔教授一直在照顾我，”查尔斯尽量克制自己让声音显得不那么愉悦，不过这很难，因为那次的埃里克对他格外温柔，温柔的拥抱他，用温水洗去他身上的汗水和体液，用手指和玩具带他抵达高潮而不是用传统体位增加他身体的负担，小口小口地喂他吃饭喝水帮他恢复体力。“慢性或晚期疾病各自对易感期也有所影响，有些药物的副作用包含推迟易感期。总的来说，重病的Omega不会陷入易感期，长期饥饿和高度紧张也会推迟易感期。”

“教授，”安琪提问，“能不能再讲解一次不同的避孕手段？”

“哦，拜托，安琪！”肖恩翻了个白眼。

“就戴套还有别的呗！”

“就像肖恩说的，主要方式是避孕套，针对Alpha和Beta有不同的形状、尺寸和味道，也有适用于Beta女性和Omega的款式。避孕套可以有效避孕并且防止疾病，避孕药则用以阻止配子植入，但并不能防止疾病。对于想要保持健康并且有效避孕的年轻Omega们，可以将上述两种方法叠加使用。此外还有避孕用的配子灭活的啫喱和泡沫、效果类似长期型短效避孕药的皮下注射、宫颈环等……我整理了一个小册子，记得提醒我给你们每人印一份。”

“教授？”

“肖恩有什么问题？”

“额，通过看Alpha的鼻子就能知道他的结的大小这件事儿是真的吗？”

所有人都笑了。“不，肖恩，尽管这听起来很方便，但是不能。”

“……成结的时候疼吗？”艾利克斯微弱的提问声几乎淹没在翻书声里。

“除非是极端尺寸，有些情况下你甚至感受不到疼痛。即使是泄殖腔的下端，它的延展性也非常好。像阴道一样，它既脆弱又强韧。开始的时候慢一点，多用润滑，除非是超级无敌大的那种，不然你都可以顺利承受成结。”

“你怎么知道自己是相性合适的那一个呢？”达尔文提问。

“哦，这和信息素有关。至少某种程度上受基因多样性决定。Omega的气味与你差异越大闻起来越舒适，这是基础规则。除此之外，个人偏好与情感倾向也会有影响，每个人都有不同的取向。麝香、甜蜜或者辛辣，都是你可能闻到的气味。气味都是独特的，一个人饮食结构的改变也能从某些方面改变ta的气味。”

“您刚刚提到Omega可以平息Alpha之间的战争，”肖恩提问，“这是怎么做到的？”

“还是那句话，这取决于Omega.有经验的Omega或者温和的Omega可以选择直接离开，这种情况下除非Alpha之间素有私怨不然不会产生冲突（就算产生冲突也不是Omega的责任），或者投入其中一方的怀抱，好言劝ta和自己一同离开进行结合。如果Alpha是出于对你的兴趣而选择战斗，那么他本能中的保护欲会战胜好胜心。这种情况下另一位Alpha通常很快就会离开，但偶尔也有品质低劣的人所以要注意安全。”他停顿一下喝了口水，“如果Omega性格更为强势或者经验非常丰富，ta们通常能在战争开始之前就选好自己的Alpha，或者明确表示自己不想与现场任何一名Alpha结合，战斗除了肉体伤害什么都不会带来。当然，Alpha有时会因此被激怒，但是大部分的Alpha都有那么一丁点儿自制力，而优秀的Alpha有很强的自制力。”

“如果Alpha和Omega无法成结怎么办？”安琪继续提问。

“大多数情况下，Alpha通过对结的刺激达到高潮，但是这种刺激也可以通过手或者嘴开完成。不想体内成结的Omega应该事先表明态度，当结在体外达到完全尺寸时进行持续抚慰（直到高潮）。有的时候会发生意外成结，考虑到强行将成结的性器拔出对双方都有损害，这种情况下最好保持冷静。”

“怎么判断什么时候会成结呢？”艾利克斯提问。

“在结合过程中，结通常是完全尺寸的一半左右，插入和抽出都比较顺畅。结会在一段时间内保持这个状态，然后再次胀大。你会感受到这个过程，而这个过程很平缓，保证你有时间决定是否体内成结。”

“成结的时间大概有多长呢，教授？”汉克红着脸提问。

查尔斯笑着回答，“我多希望能给你一个更准确的答案！通常情况下成结时间从5分钟到半小时不等。5分钟以下不太有利于受孕，长于半小时可能会有些无聊和麻烦。如果时间长于1小时通常是因为疾病，当然有些人为了个人原因会服用药物延长成结时间，而这些药物通常是为了提高受孕几率。但是服用这些药物时要格外小心，因为可能会引起过敏或者阴茎持续勃起症。”

汉克点点头，然后再次举起手。查尔斯微笑这问，“还有什么问题？”

“那些非常规组合的伴侣要怎么办呢？”

“他们？尽管通常情况下Alpha倾心于Omega，Omega恋慕Alpha，而大部分的Beta们彼此结合，但是凡事总有例外。有些人对于伴侣性别是男是女的取向非常明确，但是大部分人只有模糊的偏好。Omega们在易感期可以互相抚慰，而Alpha们也可以一起度过发情期。”

“那有没有Alpha或者Omega选择和Beta在一起呢？”安琪提问。

“事实上，大部分的Beta女性可以承受成结，有些Beta男性也可以，但是需要进行更多的准备工作和润滑。腿交是一种常规选择，通过口唇和手指的刺激也可以达到目的，当然这也可以成为生活中一些小问题的解决方案。”安琪闷声笑了起来，而汉克的脸涨得更红。“通过隔离培养或者获取Alpha和Omega的配子捐赠，他们也可以孕育自己的孩子。”

“天哪，怀孕得是一种什么样的体验？”艾利克斯小声嘟囔。

“它因人而异。我当时总是恶心，还伴有尿频。我还总是梦到婴儿身患恶疾，担心托儿所对孩子不够友善，整天粘着兰歇尔教授快把他搞疯了。我猜测这主要是因为我当时还没有做好充分的准备迎接双胞胎的到来。不过总的来讲一切还不算太坏。”

“您是亲自哺乳吗，教授？”这次提问的又是安琪。

“是的，这样对孩子的健康更好。”

“他们能抓住什么呢，Omega男性（的胸是平的）？”艾利克斯提问。

“无论男女，乳头在哺乳期都会隆起，方便孩子吸取乳汁。事实上平胸更为有利。女性的胸部有些情况下可能会导致婴儿窒息。”

“您让您的Alpha尝过吗？”安琪提问，查尔斯通红的脸无声地透露了问题的答案。

“安琪·萨尔瓦多雷！”他高声抗议，下课铃声响起，教室里一片笑声。

FIN


End file.
